The ready availability of clean drinking water is essential to good livestock management. Nipple valves such as the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,613,642; 3,691,997; and 3,777,714; are the preferred methods of watering hogs since the nipple valves ensure that all pigs have access to clean water every time they drink.
One problem associated with the use of nipple valves is water waste. When the animal approaches the nipple valve from the side and actuates the trigger, a considerable amount of water is wasted. An alignment guide of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,524 directs the animal into the proper straight-on approach to the nipple valve. This eliminates the side mouth drinking and much of the attendant water waste. Also, it enhances good drinking habits in the animals by guarding against them playing with the trigger of the nipple valve, which keeps the valve available for other animals to drink.
Another source of water waste occurs when the animal's head is positioned to be directed down, or level, when drinking. Ideally, the animal's head should be directly up at an angle so that the water will run down its throat. Although the elevation of the nipple valves can be set at a desired height, as the animals grow, the nipple valves must be elevated accordingly. Unless the elevation of the nipple valve can be easily and quickly adjusted, the herdsman will tend to overlook the adjustment until after the water waste becomes a critical problem.
Other problems are encountered when the nipple valves are mounted at a stationary location on the side of a pen. The animals tend to damage the pen in the vicinity of the valves since it is a high traffic area. Also, the animals tend to cause injury to their carcasses and eyes when they come into contact with the valves.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved animal waterer.